Ce qui a passé si Zhalia n'a pas infiltré la spirale de sang
by zhaliaxdante
Summary: Ce qui a passé si Zhalia n'a pas infiltré la spirale de sang
1. Chapter 1

Après la mission pour récupérer le titan, Lok et Sophie se sont assis sur un banc et Dante s'est mis debout à côté d'eux. Zhalia s'assoit sur le bord et fait une tète d'enterrement. Elle n'infiltrait pas la spirale de sang à cause de ce que lui avait dit quelqu'un.

Cette personne s'appelle Stella et c'est sa meilleure amie de l'orphelinat et qui avait été adopté aussi par Klaus mais elle sentait que l'organisation n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Stella est plus jeune que Zhalia et elle prend Zhalia pour sa grande sœur. Le seul problème de Zhalia c'est que une personne veut sa mort et c'est la colocataire de Klaus qui était à l'organisation quand elle collaborait avec lui. La colocataire s'appelle Sophie Asalma. Stella aidait Zhalia contre Sophie Asalma et Zhalia aidait Stella contre Klaus. Une grande amitié et fraternité sont nées entre elles. Stella a prévenu Zhalia contre les visions et qu'il ne faut pas croire ce qu'on voit dans les visions car c'est fait pour manipuler la personne qui la voie. Quand Stella a appris que Zhalia fessait maintenant partie de la fondation elle c'est dit qu'elle serait en sécurité et avait dit a Zhalia que elle ne risquait rien. Lok et Sophie ont remarqué que Zhalia était préoccupés par ses pensées et l'ont dit à Dante. Dante ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Zhalia et il l'aimait beaucoup. Il prit la parole et il dit :

Venez les amis on rentre.

Tout le monde suivit Dante chez lui, après qu'ils sont rentrés Dante leur dit que c'est mieux d'aller dormir et c'est ce qu'ils font.

Tout le monde alla dans sa chambre respective et s'endormit tout de suite sauf Dante et Zhalia.

Dante pensa le moyen de protéger Zhalia et de lui dire ses sentiments pour elle alors que Zhalia a des cauchemars d'affilés ou elle voyait que Sophie Asalma la torturait, Dante et Stella mourraient. La nuit se finit bien jusqu'au matin ou on entendait un cri. Zhalia est capturée par quelqu'un et tout le reste de l'équipe cour dans sa chambre surtout Dante.

_**Qui a capturé Zhalia ? Il y a t- il chance que sa soit Sophie Asalma ? Stella va t- elle les aidé ? Quand est il de la bataille contre la spirale de sang ?**_

Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dante rapidement dans la chambre de Zhalia, les autres le suivent mais moins rapidement.

Dante voit que Zhalia est capturée par quelqu'un de dangereux et fort plus fort que Rassimov.

La personne qui l 'a capturé est Sophie Asalma, sa pire ennemie qui veut sa mort et de d'autres orphelins.

Au secours crie Zhalia.

Personne ne pourra te sauver orphelin de pacotille répond Sophie Asalma

Dante voie la détresse de Zhalia et court vers elle pour la sauver tout en évitant les attaques que lui lance Sophie Asalma, il arrive presque vers Zhalia mais un dragon lui donne un coup de queue qu'il envoie au fond de la salle. Ce dragon est son fils qui s'appelle Dragonéron, un puissant dragon dont sa force est égale à ses deux parents réunis. Dante retombe par terre bruyamment et se relève malgré la fatigue qu'il a à cause de la force de Dragonéron. Il se dirige vers Zhalia mais Sophie Asalma voie la détermination de Dante pour sauver Zhalia, elle lance Brume ténébreuse et s'enfuit avec Zhalia et son fils.

Dante crie Zhalia.

Zhalia crie Dante.

Dante s'écroule à genoux alors que Zhalia a disparu. Les autres essayent de le consoler mais ils n'y arrivent pas.

Dante se relève et dit aux autres :

Il faut prévenir Metz.

Les autres hochent la tête et se dirigent dans le salon, quand Metz apparu sur l 'écran il demande ce qui se passe, les autres lui racontent ce qui s'est passée.

Dante, je suis désolé mais il y a un moyen de la sauver dit Metz

Lequel ? Demande Dante.

La meilleure amie de Zhalia peut aider dit le chef du conseil huntik.

Elle est crédible ? demande Sophie

Oui, Stella a rejoint la fondation quand Zhalia a commencé à vous côtoyer dit Metz.

OK, si elle peut nous aider dites-lui quelle peut venir dit Dante.

Je vous l'envoie dit Metz.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Stella arrive chez Dante mais elle ne c'est pas ce qui est arrivé à Zhalia.

Lok lui ouvre la porte, elle rentre vers les autres et Dante demande :

On a besoin de ton aide.

Oui qu'est ce qui il y a ? demande Stella

Zhalia c'est fait capturer par quelqu'un dit Dante.

Quoi ! Merde ! Sophie Asalma n'a pas osé de faire ceci, je vais la tuer celle la dit Stella

Qui est Sophie Asalma demande Lok.

La reine des démons et l'épouse de Archidémar.

Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle a contre Zhalia demande Sophie.

Parce que c'est une orpheline et qu'elle a été adoptée par Klaus comme moi dit Stella.

Je vois qu'elle veut la mort des orphelins dit Dante.

Si dit Stella avec son accent italien.

Elle déteste que les orphelins ? Demande Lok.

Non, aussi Klaus, Rassimov et Metz dit Stella.

Tu sais ou elle est ? Demande Dante inquiet.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas je sais ou elle est et je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup Dante dit Stella.

Grazié Stella dit Dante confiant.

Bon suivez moi et laissez moi m'en occuper dit Stella

Pourquoi tu dois t'en occuper toute seule on peut t'aider dit Sophie.

Tu as des pouvoirs de Dragons, loup-garou et Vampire. Dante tu sauveras Zhalia et les autres faites attention au kidnappeur de Zhalia, elle est très forte dit Stella agressivement.

D'accord et désolé Stella dit Sophie.

Stella les emmène ou est Zhalia, quand ils sont arrivés ils voient Zhalia entourés de personnes qui accompagnent Sophie Asalma. Stella leur dit tout bas :

Je m'occupe de ces personnes et vous aidez le mieux possible Dante pour qu'il puisse sauver Zhalia.

Stella avance vers les ennemis avec les autres et lance une pierre contre le poteau pour qu'il se retourne vers eux.

Vous voulez récupérer Zhalia il va falloir vous battre dit l'un des collègues de Sophie Asalma.

Ah non ! On passait juste dans le coin comme ca, mais évidemment qu'on va se battre pour la sauver gros imbécile dit Stella.

Stella fonce sur la personne qui vient de lui parler et le transperce de son épée et du sang coule sur l'épée. Dès alors que Stella la tué, tous les autres foncent sur elle mais ils ne s'attendaient pas que Stella leur saute dessus en loup-garou. Tous les coéquipiers de Sophie Asalma sont morts. Sophie Asalma attaque Stella en laissant seule Zhalia. Pendant que Stella combat la reine des démons, Dante va vers Zhalia et ôte la corde attachée à ses mains.

Après avoir fait ceci, il prend Zhalia dans ses bras et Zhalia est détendu dans cette situation. Ils se regardent dans les yeux puis Zhalia dit :

Merci, Dante mais il faudrait aider Stella.

Oui tu as raison mais comment dit Dante

Il faut invoquer un dragon hyper puissant dit Zhalia.

Stella les regarde mais en les regardant, elle reçoit un coup d'épée sur la figure, de la part de Sophie Asalma. Un garçon mystérieux pousse Sophie Asalma avec presse de feu et la fait tomber. Sophie Asalma voyant la situation ou elle est était et que Zhalia a été libérée, elle s'enfuie.

_**Qui est ce garçon mystérieux ? Est-ce que tout est finie ? Qui est réellement Archidémar ? Que va t-il arrivé aux ennemis de Sophie Asalma ? Dante aura t-il le courage de dire ses sentiments pour Zhalia ?**_

_**A voir dans le prochain chapitre**_


End file.
